On a conventional multimedia terminal, there are generally two or even more HDMI interfaces; some HDMI interfaces can only be used to connect to a source device, for example, a set top box (STB), and some HDMI interfaces can only be used to connect to a sink device, for example, a television (TV).
An HDMI interface, connected to a source device, of a multimedia terminal and an interface, connected to a sink device, of the multimedia terminal are structurally the same; and if a type of a connected device does not match a port type, a connection between the multimedia terminal and the source device or the sink device cannot be established, bringing inconvenience to a user.